I Love You
by Jane-E-Kirsted
Summary: Ron, Hermione, a park, and accidents. That is what started it all.


**I apologize for my lack of updates in a very long time…it seems like I can only find the time to write when I have no other options! I'm still having that writer's block for The Flat…ideas are welcome! This is a short little piece that I was inspired to write by part of another story I am currenly working on, which should be published soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"I love you, you know?"<p>

_Shit._

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

It had just slipped out. He didn't know how it had happened. He didn't know what to do. Should he apologize? Should he take it back? Should he run away, pack a bag of his mom's cooking and hide in a cave the rest of his life?

The last one sounded like his best bet.

She had frozen on the bench next to him. They had been watching the birds in the park. Not talking much, just watching. It had felt right, sitting there with Hermione. He wasn't sure how long they had been there. It could have been hours, it could have been minutes. When he was with Hermione he had no idea. He just had to ruin it, huh?

Ron couldn't stand it anymore. He ran a hand through his hair nervously. He tapped his foot. He watched as a couple of squirrels chased each other up a tree.

_Even they're happier than me, _he thought.

He finally gave up trying to hold together his composure. It had been too long. He threw his head in his hands, painfully embarrassed by the tears that were threatening to flow down his face.

_Crying is not an option right now. You are in a public park. You are a _man_. Men don't cry, at least not in public._

He felt his whole world come crashing down. Everything he had yearned for since fourth year. He had ruined everything he had yearned for since fourth year. Because he was being freaking impatient and rushing their relationship way too fast. She was probably freaked out. He wouldn't blame her if she started running now.

"I'm sorry."

He didn't dare lift his head from his hands to see if she had heard him. _Shame. _

"Why?"

Now he did look up, slightly. "Why what? I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

"That wasn't what I was asking. Why..." She was staring right into his watery blue eyes, asking him to bare his soul. "Why do you love me?"

Ron was stunned. She wanted to know _why _he loved her. He could only think of one thing on the spot. _Why not? _

"You…you're…well…you're beautiful, Hermione. The most beautiful girl I've ever met. And not just in the shallow sense. You're a beautiful _person_." Ron could feel himself losing control of the words coming out of his mouth. He put his head back in his hands, and told the ground why he loved Hermione. "I love you because I love you. I can't help it. I love how you helped Harry and I get through school with decent enough grades. I love how _brave_ you are. I love how you can make any outfit look amazing. I love how your smile lights up a room. I love that you are stubborn, and that you never give up. I love your bushy hair. I love…I love everything about you, Hermione. I'm sorry if you're creeped out by me. I guess I just needed you to know that. It's been locked up inside my heart for way too long now."

Ron sighed, knowing that if she had felt it was rushing before, surely now she would be figuring just how to get her stuff out of the Burrow as fast as possible. He stood, and he felt light. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He dusted off his faded blue jeans, stuck his hands in his pockets, and began walking. He just needed to get to a place where he was alone soon. The tears were threatening again.

"Wait," he heard her call, out of breath. Slowly he turned, and was shocked to see her sprinting across the lawn, twenty feet away and gaining on him. She slowed when she got closer, and stopped merely three feet away: enough so that she could look at his face without straining her neck.

She took a deep breath and smiled. He didn't let himself hope.

"I love you, too, you know?"

Ron was sure his heart stalled at that moment. But only for a moment, because in the next one he had scooped her up into his arms and spun her around, before placing her back on the ground. He wasn't wasting any more time anymore. He took her small face into his hands and kissed soundly, trying his best to communicate all his love and joy to her.

Ron promised himself he would try to second-guess himself a lot less.


End file.
